Ventress in Hiding
by warmanwarman
Summary: this is the period in time before the Episode massacre when Ventress was hiding in shame of her defeat at the hand of Count Dooku
1. intro

"Sssssssssssssssssssss" was the sound Ventress' lightsabers made as she stabbed the pilot of the ship she was stealing. She turned off the sabers with a _hiss-snap_. Then she climbed into the cockpit and flew away from the crowded spaceport. She had landed at the spaceport after ejecting in an escape pod from her battle with Count Dooku.

By the time she landed on an unnamed planet in the outerim she was battered,tired, and in her mind worst of all embarrassed. She had failed at killing Dooku and also Her warrior has turned against her when she had needed him. He had attacked both her and Dooku in a state of rage. So now she was here. she made sure the air outside was breathable then climbed out of the ships cockpit.

She spent the next few hours trying to find a cave or somewhere to rest for the night. Finally she found a small-mouthed cave that opened into a larger chamber. Then she saw the other entrance that was much larger. Also she saw the large adult rancor looking murderously at her from the other side of the cave.

It took exactly five seconds for her Ventress to get over her total shock. The beast however was much slower to react. She took out her lightsabers and jumped at the rancor. She plunged her sabers deep into the beasts large black eyes. Then she ran across the beasts rough,orange hide of a head to the other eye.

The beast was fast though he used his massive claw to smack her onto the ground below. Once she was up she threw on of her lightsabers into the other eye. Then she leaped onto the beasts head again. To finish the death blow she plunged her other saber into the beasts brain.

Ventress called her other saber back to her with the force. Then landed safely ten feet away as the huge rancor fell to his knees then flat on the ground. She clipped her lightsabers back to her belt as she headed out to look for a better shelter.


	2. rancor hunting

Ventress stood on the cliff looking out at the family of rancors. They seemed to be searching for their lost father being the one she killed in the cave. She made sure to follow them so that they wouldn't find here and kill her she knew she would have to kill them to remain on the planet safely.

She decided to kill them one by one so that she would not be forced to fight the mother and three children at once. She noticed one of the kids were going away from the group. So she sneaked up behind it. Then she leaped up onto it's back and sent her lightsabers into it's tiny brain. Then she back flipped off it's meaty head and onto the ground as it fell dead.

Then she dove behind a bush when the other rancors came running to the sound of the crashing rancor. Then they picked up their dead ken and threw him into a nearby lake. Then they began to spread out again to continue looking for their father. "fools" Ventress muttered under her breath as she decided to next dispose of the mother.

Then as she was about to leave the bush a large rancor foot probably belonging to the mother came down on top of her. Ventress used the force to keep the foot from crushing her as she rolled out of the way. The mother rancor called to her two remaining children to help her. Now Ventress saw she was at a great disadvantage;but when she tried to retreat the two kids trapped her.

"how long have I been fighting three or four hours?" Ventress thought as she finally was able to get her sabers into one of the kids heads. Seeing a chance to strike all three rancors down she jumped to the final kid's head;and killed it with the same blow she had the father. Lastly she jumped to the mother's head;and finished her off.

It was dark outside when she got back to the ship she decided she preferred the cramped cockpit over this wretched planet. That morning after eating from the ships food prep unit crept out into the sunlight. She decided that she would try some Nightsister magic. She started with creating mist;but she was only able to make a small little puff of mist. Unlike her other sisters who were able to summon enough to cover the entire planet. She thought she would try more tomorrow it was then she felt the ground begin to shake and she saw dust rising in the distance...(chapter 3 coming soon)


	3. The final chapter

Before Ventress could even react, the Pirates had surrounded her. One moment they were little more than dust rising in the distance and now they had surrounded her. They dismounted strange beasts that she had never seen before and walked up to her.

"Who are you?" One pirate who was clearly the leader asked her in simple basic.

"What is it to you?" she snapped in return. Then with amazing reflexes he pulled out an electro-jabber and knocked her out unconscious.

Ventress awoke in total darkness. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she noticed that she was in a tent made of expensive silk from the planet _Diego_. She also noticed that the foolish bandits had left her lightsabers with her. Then she heard the leader's strong muffled voice. "Alright fine we will execute her immediately so that she cannot leave and report our position to the other gangs"

The tent's curtains lifted, revealing a blinding light. Then as her eyes adjusted, she saw the blaster aimed at her heart. As he pulled the trigger, she leaped out of the way and activated her lightsabers. She sliced through the silk tent like a knife through cheese and was engulfed by the sunlight. The blaster fire seemed to be coming from all directions. She took immediate cover behind her starship; which had obviously been taken when they kidnapped her.

"A-h-h-h-h!" was the last thing the bandit said as she severed his torso with one saber and blocked laser fire with the other. That was the tenth pirate she had killed. Now just the leader was left. "Give it up" she sneered at the leader.

"Never" he said as he raised his blaster to fire; but Ventress was ready as she jumped over him, landed behind him, and cut him in half.

After that she decided that she was done with hiding. She was ready to return to her mother and sisters. The time had come in her mind to return to the Nightsisters. She jumped into her ship and entered the coordinates into the hyper drive. As Ventress left the planet behind her, she was now excited. She was now ready to become a full Nightsister. The one thing she never expected was that she would bring nothing but death to the Nightsisters. Finally space lines folded around her as the hyper drive activated and she was off. (Thanks for reading :D)


End file.
